


Лутцбергер

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, Letters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Стив и Баки - фигуристы, ведущие электронную переписку.посвящается Ешик ! люблю тебя. (искренне твоя Т.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За консyльтации по ФК и вдохновение спасибо Ешик!  
> Все непонятные слова и сокращения будут расшифрованы в примечаниях в конце глав.

<Тема письма:> Какого черта?  
  
Какого черта, Стив Роджерс?  
  
Высмеиваешь мою технику в твиттере, модник? Я даже не знал о твоем существовании до вчерашнего дня. Если ты мой фанат и пытаешься привлечь внимание подобными постами, то не кажется ли тебе, что это немного  _мелочно_?  
  
Б.Барнс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: Какого черта?  
  
Какого черта, Б.Барнс? Еще немного самодовольства, и оно польется через край.  
  
Я не высмеивал твою технику, я лишь заметил, что ты движешься на льду, как цирковой медведь, до смерти перепуганный публикой. Это не шутка, а печальный факт. Попроси тренера, он объяснит тебе разницу, ОК? Что касается  _мелочности_ , не тебе об этом говорить, уважаемый Б.Барнс.  
  
P.S. В наш век технологий считать человека, использующего твиттер, модником – это тревожный признак.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Чертов модник  
  
Уважаемый Стивен Роджерс, я вполне могу отличить насмешку от конструктивной критики, спасибо большое. Точно так же я могу разглядеть необоснованную_грубость, если мне тычут ею в лицо. Не представляю, когда и чем успел обидеть вас так глубоко, но подозреваю, что вы этого вполне заслужили, злобный тролль.  
  
Б.Барнс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> хейтерс гонна хейт  
  
Не я все это начал, Барнс. Ты просто не знал, с кем связываешься.   
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: Хейтерс гонна хейт  
  
Ты действительно сейчас процитировал Тейлор Свифт?  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re: хейтерс гонна хейт  
  
Да, дедуля.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Извинения  
  
Ладно, я разобрался. Потому что не привык оставлять анонимные оскорбления без ответа. И потому, что ты намекнул – мол, «я первый начал» (совсем не по-детски, нет).  
  
И – хорошо. Приношу свои извинения.   
  
Мне жаль, что я не знал тебя в лицо, великий Ствивен Роджерс, и понятия не имел, что ты занимаешься фигурным катанием (так же, как и я, так же, как и тысячи других человек по свету).  
  
Мне жаль, что я был груб с тобой в тот день на Гран-при (1). Это был не лучший день, а ты несся мне навстречу так, будто мы оказались в школьном коридоре, и ты – один из этих неуправляемых первогодок.  
  
И мне жаль, что я принял тебя за ребенка, отправляя в джуниорскую лигу (которая, в мою защиту, также каталась в этот день, и ты ВПОЛНЕ мог быть из джуниорской лиги, учитывая, что ты и выглядишь, как чертов первогодка).  
  
Но по правде сказать, это нельзя назвать грубостью, ведь я всего лишь любезно помогал заблудившемуся джуниору (как я считал) найти верную дверь (прямо по коридору и направо, выход 2).  
  
Так что не представляю, на что тут можно обидеться.  
  
Барнс.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> и это ты называешь извинениями?  
  
Потрясающе, Барнс, думаю, ты репетировал несколько раз, прежде чем выдать настолько самодовольные, оскорбительные, издевательские и снисходительные извинения. По правде, их и извинениями-то не назовешь. Даже если бы твои извинения оказались в стране извинений, их бы немедленно депортировали – потому что на самом деле, никакие это не извинения, а просто агрессия от очередного безымянного юзера в интернете (потому что представь себе, я точно так же не был знаком с твоей блистательной персоной, и лучше бы я не смотрел твое выступление в тот день, потому что откатал ты отвратительно, как медведь во время панической атаки, далее см.твиттер).  
  
И в таком случае у меня возникает логичный вопрос: если ты вовсе не чувствуешь себя виноватым, зачем делать вид, что извиняешься?  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: и это ты называешь извинениями?  
  
Менеджер меня заставил.  
  
Интернет-скандалы мне ни к чему. А для такого крошечного фигуриста, у тебя слишком много подписчиков.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> ну вот опять!  
  
Возможно, тебе удалось бы предотвратить интернет-скандал, если бы ты прекратил шутить по поводу моих размеров (высоты, ширины и пр.).  
  
Возможно, я не выгляжу, как болгарский наемник-убийца, но я могу дать сдачи при случае.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> без темы  
  
Румынский.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: без темы  
  
Что?  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re: без темы  
  
Я родился в Румынии, но всю жизнь провел в НЙ, ты, маленький нацист.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Реальные извинения  
  
Ну ладно, прости. Ты не нацист. И не маленький. Твой рост вполне обычный. Катаешься ты здорово, я посмотрел записи. Я не подлизываюсь, чтоб ты знал, это действительно хорошо. Ты легкий, и аксели выглядят отлично. Когда я в воздухе, я всегда думаю, какую руку сломаю на этот раз.   
  
Давай покончим с этим, а?  
  
Искренне ваш, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Бьюкенен??!????!!!!  
  
Прости, не могу – очень хочу принять твою оливковую ветвь, но ты сам виноват, раз дал мне такой повод.   
  
Итак: Бьюкенен??????  
  
Прости, я должен это затвиттить.   
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Подло  
  
Если ты это сделаешь, я подам на тебя в суд.  
  
Или лучше – выслежу тебя в темном переулке и забью своими гигантскими кулаками до смерти, как настоящий болгарский наемник.  
  
P.S. Довольно подло с твоей стороны насмехаться, когда я пытаюсь быть дружелюбным. Я похвалил твою технику, между прочим.  
  
Баки.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> какой еще к черту «Баки»?  
  
Кто такой Баки? Теперь у тебя новое имя? Как я могу доверять человеку, у которого с десяток имен? Не говоря уже о прямых угрозах. Если я пойду в суд, мистер Барнс, я прихвачу с собой распечатку этого письма. Или стоит ее также затвиттить? Ладно, проехали.  
  
Ты похвалил мою технику – и что с того? То есть, спасибо, чувак, но я и так знаю, что мне даются прыжки и каскады. Знаю свои сильные и слабые стороны – это вообще-то необходимо, чтобы стать великим фигуристом, а я именно это себе и запланировал. Однажды ты будешь рассказывать внукам о том, что переписывался с самим Стивеном Роджерсом, и они не поверят.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджерс  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Меня зовут Баки  
  
Но ты вполне можешь использовать «Джеймс» или «Барнс», как тебе угодно.   
  
Только не «чувак». Сколько тебе лет вообще?   
  
Для такого юного человека у тебя действительно огромное эго, хочу заметить. Хорошо, больше никаких комплиментов, договорились.  
  
P.S. и вряд ли у меня будут внуки, так как я предпочитаю мужчин в ста процентах случаев, и это значит, что я гей, и это значит – никаких внуков, окей? Верно, я только что сообщил тебе и-мейлом, что я гей, а также румын, что делает меня меньшинством здесь аж по двум параметрам, но ты можешь продолжать троллить меня, можешь даже это затвиттить, если хочешь, злобный Стивен Роджерс.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> можешь звать меня Стив  
  
Мне 25 исполнилось в этом июле.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стивен Роджер  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Охренеть  
  
Ладно, выходит, ты старше меня.  
  
Теперь мне неловко.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: Охренеть  
  
Держись за это чувство, Баки! Мы еще сделаем из тебя человека)))  
  
P.S. да, я использую смайлы, точно так же, как использую слова типа «чувак», цитаты из Тейлор Свифт и социальные сети как орудие возмездия. Не понимаю, почему такой молодой юноша, как ты, настолько далек от современной цивилизации. Скажи честно, твой тренер держит тебя в лесу, и бьет электрошоком перед каждой тренировкой? Поэтому у тебя на льду настолько несчастный вид? Если тебя держат в неволе, просто подмигни мне двумя глазами, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стив  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Не подшучивай над моим тренером  
  
Серьезно, приятель. Я вполне уверен, что он отслеживает мою переписку. Он опасный человек, так что лучше над ним не прикалываться.  
  
И нет, током меня (пока) не бьют, хотя еще пара провальных выступлений – и он может применить такой метод (спасибо за идею, блин, Стив).  
  
Я не несчастен на льду, нет. Просто… не чувствую себя так уверенно, как раньше. ФК было для меня в первую очередь спортом, а не искусством, и я полагал, что чем больше буду тренироваться – тем большего добьюсь, а это довольно выигрышная стратегия, как показала практика. Я был хорош, если ты хочешь знать, и выходил на чемпионат континентов(2). Ты можешь найти старые записи в интернете.  
  
Потом была травма, и я просто… за пару месяцев я откатился к самому началу. Я не мог банально выдержать баланс. А каждый раз, когда я отрывался от льда, я боялся упасть – и ничего с этим не поделаешь. Считай меня трусом, но я боюсь не боли или самой травмы, а неудачи – и того, что все мои труды будут просто уничтожены в одну гребаную секунду.  
  
Вот так вот, Стив. Если ты заказывал исповедь от незнакомца – получай и распишись.  
  
Баки    
  
  
<Тема письма:> погоди-ка  
  
Но разве твоя боязнь неудачи не влечет за собой саму неудачу – ведь ты получил максимум 1 этап на прошлом Гран-при в Вашингтоне? А один из обязательных прыжков ты вовсе не сделал – я видел, как ты встал в позицию, а потом просто продолжил катиться, и показали лицо твоего тренера – он действительно выглядит пугающим… из-за того, что ты боишься, твои неудачи только очевидней. Так какой смысл продолжать? Сколько бы раз ты ни упал, какие-то баллы ты получишь – а если не попытаешься, на чемпионат континентов не вернешься.   
  
Прости, если жесток, Баки, но я не люблю нытиков. Мне тоже приходилось нелегко в моей жизни, и травмы были – но я справился с этим. Справишься и ты. И кстати, ты можешь исповедаться мне как-нибудь снова. Мы не незнакомцы. Вообще-то, нашей переписке уже больше месяца (ура?).  
  
Не думай, что я считаю, просто все письма продатированы, всякое такое.   
  
Искренне ваш, Стив  
  
  
<Тема письма:> без темы  
  
Ты спросил: «Какой смысл продолжать?» и я действительно не знаю, Стив.  
  
Но пожалуй, ныть буду впредь в более терпеливые уши. Я понял, ковбой, ты несгибаем и идешь к своей мечте сквозь огонь и воду. Слышал, что ты выходишь на национальные(3) в этом году, это здорово. У меня тоже есть еще шанс, если хорошо откатаю в конце месяца.  
  
Расскажи о своей травме?  
  
И кстати, спасибо, что напомнил мне про Вашингтон. Выходит, ты смотрел запись? Или онлайн-трансляцию – чтобы в полной мере насладиться моим роскошным провалом? Скажи, Стив, ты злорадствовал или болел за меня? Признайся, ты мой тайный фанат (я видел, что ты подписался на мой твиттер – потому что ты пока единственный там). Мне приятно, что ты следишь за моей карьерой, Роджерс. Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу об этом внукам.  
  
Баки.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> не скромничай  
  
Уверен, у тебя полно своих фанатов. Многим людям нравятся медведи. У меня был медвежонок Баки в детстве. Так что одним фанатом больше, одним меньше – не стоит акцентировать на мне особое внимание. Я болел за тебя, вообще-то. Посылал тебе лучи удачи и все такое. Раз ты теперь больше не называешь меня карликом и недомерком.  
  
Ты хотел знать про мои травмы (не представляю, зачем) – хорошо.  
  
Перелом руки в четыре – затем вывих бедра в одиннадцать, когда я встал на лед. Семь или восемь сотрясений мозга, все в легкой степени. Разбитый нос (не лед – кулаки одного придурка, который тоже угрожал подождать меня в темной подворотне, и в отличие от тебя угрозу выполнил). Перелом пальца на ноге (когда я готовился к первым крупным соревнованиям – и черт, это было обидно). Вывих запястья при падении на соревнованиях два года назад – там я получил серебро.  
  
Прибавим к этому астму, сколиоз, грыжу, которую мне вырезали пару лет назад, скарлатину, которая чуть не свела меня в могилу в младшей школе, астигматизм, СДВ(4), выпадание коленной чашечки и сердечную недостаточность, не говоря уже… впрочем, становится скучно, давай на этом закончим список.   
  
Вместо этого я хочу задать другой вопрос: а почему ТЫ не следишь за моей карьерой? Я выкладывал фото с «бэшки»(5) в инстаграм. Что-то не вижу лайков от тебя.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стив  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Охренеть2  
  
Ладно, погоди. Что? Семь сотрясений?? (Это многое объясняет) они не пробовали надевать на тебя шлем, Роджерс? Может, это помогло бы твоей упрямой башке. Разбитый нос – совсем не удивляет, и не говори, что сам не был виноват, наверняка ты доводил беднягу своими насмешками в твиттере, пока он не сорвался. Но меня больше интересует другое: у молодых бывает грыжа? Разве это не стариковская болезнь? Ты Бенджамин Баттон? Признайся, Стив! Скарлатина еще существует? Я думал, это древняя болезнь, как оспа или вроде того. Еще больше поводов для подозрения. Сколько тебе лет на самом деле? Признавайся, Роджерс, ты просто хорошо сохранившийся вампир. Болезненный вампир. Вампир, страдающий выпадением коленной чашечки (такое вообще существует? Это несуществующая болезнь. Ты только что ее придумал. Я поймал тебя).  
  
Что за СДВ? Ладно, погуглю.  
  
ОК, я погуглил выпадение чашечки. Твоя взяла, это реальная проблема. У многих стариков она есть.  
  
Я только одно не могу понять – как ты дожил до наших дней? И, ради всего святого, как ты живешь с этим букетом симптомов каждый день и находишь силы вести инстаграм? (меня тошнит от их фильтров). Но ладно, я лайкнул ВСЕ, надеюсь, ты доволен.  
  
P.S. Не могу отделаться от картинки: крошечный задира-Роджерс в своей викторианской постельке, в обнимку с мишкой Баки. Пойду-ка спать, пока это не стало чем-то пошлым.   
  
  
<Тема письма:> рад, что тебя развлекают мои болезни  
  
Тот мудак разбил мне нос, но я действительно полез к нему первый, ты прав. Он как раз лапал девчонку под юбкой, пока она была слишком пьяна, чтобы отказать ему. #Не_жалею_ни_о_чем.  
  
Кстати говоря, у меня также дальтонизм, так что сожалею, если оскорбил твое чувство прекрасного. Постараюсь отыскать свое детское фото с мишкой и выложить в сеть, без фильтров, специально для тебя. Ты действительно хорошо поработал со всеми этими лайками.  
  
Вполне уверен, что я не вампир (к твоему разочарованию, Барнс), потому что от вида крови меня всегда тошнит (хотя также я могу быть вампиром с расстройством питания, хм…).  
  
Ты не сказал ничего про идею номера. Я придумал ее сам, тренер только помогает с хореографией.   
  
Упс, нет времени больше писать, мой тренер заглянула в раздевалку и она надеялась, что я уже готов выйти на лед, а я зависаю в своем телефоне. Неловко!   
  
Чао.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стив  
  
Р.S. Ты реально флиртовал со мной в своем P.S.?  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: рад, что тебя развлекают мои болезни  
  
«Чао». В копилку бесценных цитат Стивена Роджерса. Когда мои внуки спросят, какие мудрые вещи ты мне говорил, я им отвечу – «Чао, чувак, чиллаут и #хэштег_я_хипстер».  
  
Твой тренер многое тебе позволяет. Ты постоянно зависаешь в Сети – а я едва успеваю просмотреть почту по вечерам, в своем жутком номере. Я сейчас в Бостоне, тут реально мрачно зимой. Твой челленджер… я не очень понимаю идею. Судя по фото, ты будешь изображать… Америку?? Почему на тебе трико из флага? Ладно, у тебя дальтонизм, но что насчет твоего тренера – почему она позволила тебе надеть нечто подобное? Судя по ее виду, она дамочка со стилем.  
  
Хорошая история о том, как ты защитил ту девчонку. Тебе нужно больше подобных историй в твоем твиттере, вместо язвительных высказываний. Возможно, тогда люди начнут считать тебя милым. Я уже начал.  
  
P.S. Тебе показалось.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Возможно, я как раз не хочу, чтобы люди считали меня милым.  
  
Искренне ваш, Стив  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re: придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Слишком поздно, Стиви.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Не называй меня «Стиви».  
  
Искренне ваш, СТИВ  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re:re придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Ты ведь знаешь, что обычно я делаю все наоборот? Возможно, мне следует обращаться так к тебе в твоем твиттере.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re:re:re придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Ладно, я пошутил, больше никаких угроз, связанных с твиттером. Ты не отвечаешь почти неделю, я беспокоюсь.  
  
  
<Тема письма:> Re:re:re:re:re придумывай собственные темы, ты, лентяй  
  
Стиви????..


	2. Chapter 2

<Тема письма:> Пожалуйста

Ты жив?? Никаких обновлений в инста за последние 2 недели. Теперь я всерьез переживаю. Пожалуйста, дай знак, что ты жив. Возможно, коленная чашечка снова беспокоит??

P.S. мы переписываемся уже 2,5 месяца, и я как бы привык к этому. Не бросай меня. Или по крайней мере предупреди, что бросаешь. 

 

<Тема письма:> чашечки в порядке

Привет, Баки! Прости, что не писал какое-то время. Мои чашечки в порядке, спасибо большое, но были некоторые проблемы с сердцем, и я лежал в больнице. Теперь уже все хорошо. Я бы выложил фото со шрамом от операции, но Нат (мой тренер) считает, что лучше это не афишировать, это может повлиять на мои оценки во время национальных. Так что фанаты не знают, и ты, пожалуйста, держи все в секрете (даже от твоего вездесущего тренера).

Поверить не могу, что три месяца пролетели так быстро. Мне тоже нравится переписка с тобой, Баки, и я обещаю, что не брошу тебя (по крайней мере, без предупреждения, потому что это низко и так поступают трусы).

Надеюсь, за этот месяц ты смог сосредоточиться на прыжках и теперь движешься уверенней. Жду не дождусь твоего выступления в Бостоне. 

Искренне ваш, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Только не умирай

Черт, Стив. Настолько серьезно там все с сердцем? Тебе делали операцию? Не говори, что ты уже снова вышел на лед. Разве врачи не должны запрещать людям такие штуки? Ты должен беречь себя, потому что если ты умрешь, то нарушишь обещание (вряд ли на смертном одре ты успеешь набрать мне имейл с предупреждением).

Честно говоря, это все выбило меня из колеи. Сегодня я думал весь день о твоей операции, и катался как мешок дерьма, как сказал мой тренер. Все было настолько плохо, что после тренировки он повел меня ужинать и сидел со мной за столом, пытаясь вести задушевный разговор. Он старается подбодрить меня, думая, что все дело в травмах, но лучше бы он просто продолжил свою жесткую тактику – ему это дается лучше, чем задушевные разговоры. В конце концов он надрался, а мне, как ты понимаешь, пить нельзя, так что я тащил его до номера.

Из-за предстоящих национальных я чертовски переживаю. Но в Бостоне все должно пройти нормально – короткую программу(6) я знаю на ура, произвольная(7) довольно простая, и очки я смогу получить за шаги и вращения, а прыжки как пойдут. Тренер убеждает меня попробовать два тройных акселя(8) в каскаде. Раньше я делал это хорошо. Может, попытаюсь ради тебя, и если провалю – то на 4К мы не увидимся. Это будет твоя вина, Роджерс.

Что там с твоим номером? Тот, где ты обтянут этим порно-трико в звездочку и полоску? Я знаю, что ты должен поехать на национальные, но сможешь ли – из-за той операции? У тебя будет шанс показать свой номер? Я надеюсь увидеть вживую.

Твой Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> Национальные??

Стив, не видел тебя на национальных, хотя сегодня обошел все коридоры (чертов лабиринт) в надежде услышать чьи-то язвительные комментарии – тогда я бы знал, что ты поблизости.

Я каким-то чудом обошел парня из Вашингтона на два балла и значит – та-дам! – все шансы попасть в Торонто на 4К (точно будет ясно послезавтра). Сейчас я в аэропорту, наш рейс задержали, и я нашел розетку за кофейным автоматом, чтобы написать тебе – мой телефон на последнем издыхании.

Пожалуйста, выйди на связь. Все ли в порядке? Ты выбыл из игры? Черт, не хочу об этом думать. Как ты?..

Баки

 

<Тема письма:> как поживаешь, Баки?

Хотя можешь не говорить: я видел запись. Тройной аксель! И сразу следом тройной прыжок с шагов! Почти безукоризненно. А это значит – чемпионат 4 континентов. Я не сомневался, что у тебя получится. Я кричал и хлопал как чокнутый, жаль, ты не слышал (только Наташа, она пришла в палату и велела мне спать). Завтра мы возвращаемся домой, потому что местный климат, видимо, планирует меня прикончить (я дышу как дарт вейдер).

Мне разрешили откатать в третий день с парниками (я не знаю, как это удалось, Наташа супергерой), финалистов уже объявили, так что надеюсь, ты больше не переживаешь (как и твой тренер). Жаль, что мы не увиделись на этот раз, но может и к лучшему – я сейчас не в лучшей форме.

Искренне ваш, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Плевать мне на форму

Что с тобой происходит? Ты написал «Наташа пришла в палату и велела мне спать» - это значит, что ты угодил в больницу? Говорили, что одного из фигуристов увезли на скорой сразу после произвольной – имени не называли, но догадаться не трудно. 

«Домой» - ты имел в виду Бруклин? Я мог бы тебя навестить. Я хотел бы тебя навестить, Стив. 

Все это выбивает меня из колеи. Пирс сказал, что еще никогда не видел финалиста национальных с настолько кислой миной. 

 

<Тема письма:> много работы

Мне действительно нужно вернуть форму после болезни, так что я с головой ухожу в тренировки. Уверен, ты меня поймешь, Бак. Предлагаю тебе сделать то же самое, чтобы на чемпионате 4 континентов ты мог лично высмеять мой костюм (не со звездочками, это было бы слишком – трое из судей американцы, я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело как попытка давления через патриотизм). 

Мне жаль, что у тебя проблемы с концентрацией из-за мыслей обо мне (хммм). Постараюсь не отвлекать тебя больше мейлами, пока не смогу снова нормально выполнять волчок.

Увидимся в Торонто!

Искренне ваш, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Re: много работы

Э-э-э, ну ладно?.. Как скажешь, Стив. Не то, что бы НАСТОЛЬКО меня отвлекал. Я просто в целом рассеянный. Напиши, когда будешь готов. Мне пора в тренажерку.

P.S. Если б я знал, что судьи американцы, я бы подготовил свой номер иначе – вылетал бы на лед на белоголовом орлане или что-нибудь такое… поверить не могу, что ты настолько честный и принципиальный, Роджерс. Так каши не сваришь.

 

<Тема письма:> я обидел тебя?

Я правда не хочу говорить о своих болячках больше. Мне хватает этого в жизни, чтобы переносить это еще и в нашу переписку. Не принимай на свой счет, окей?

Я просто надеюсь, что не подведу тебя и смогу откатать на чемпионате 4 континентов. Но если нет – приеду в качестве твоего чокнутого фаната, чтобы стоять у заграждения и махать звездно-полосатыми стрингами.

P.S. Когда ты пишешь – «пора в тренажерку», я так и вижу твое брутальное медвежье лицо, и блестящие мускулы, торчащие тут и там (продолжаю дышать как дарт вейдер).

Искренне ваш, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> я нашел ту запись

Видимо, ты все еще занят тренировками своего идеального тела, что ж. Я в Бруклине, и посещаю врачей каждый день, а каждый вечер выхожу на ледж, и результаы так себе, Барнс. Но я не сдаюсь. Наташа принесла мне вина, потому что действительно (ты же занешь это, верно?) даже спортсмены могут пить, если совсем немного. И если совсем паршиво надуше. 

Так что представь меня, Баки, пьяного и печального. И что же я делаю? Сижу в своем стылом лофте, смотрю ту запись на повторе и пишу тебе пьяные пслания. Браво, Стив!

Я только хотел сказать, ты реально зорош там. Ты выглядишь таким юным и честным, Барнс. Черный тебе к лицу. У тебя красивые глаха. Ты движешься ка нинздя на льду! И летаешь как… не знаю, как великий фигурист. На твоем лице восторг, а не мука (приятное разнообразие).

Я обычно ставлю на паузу ближе к концу, до твоего падения. Четверной аксель, по крайней мере, ты был близок к нему. Они сняли все оень хорошо, очень близко. Там видно, настколько тебе больно, и как жутко неестественно выворачивается рука. Ты лежишь там на льду и не встаешь, пока музыка продолжает играть, и затем запись прекрашается. Мне нужно еще выпить.

я скучаю, Баки. Хотел ыб я чтобы ты был здесь. Мы бы выпили вместе и может, совершили какую-то глупость. Но вместо этого ты потеешь под штангой, а я надираюсь в жалком одиночетсве. Черт, наверняка завтра я буду жалеть, что отправил тебе это. Надо жать кнопку «отправить» прежде чем я протрезвею и оставновлю себя.

Искренне ваш, Стив 

 

<Тема письма:> пьяный Стив Роджерс (вложение: img.BuckBarnes.foto)

Это что-то с чем-то.

Мне жаль, что я не увидел своими глазами. Уверен, это очаровательно. Стив, ты вернул меня к жизни своим пьяным посланием. Пожалуйста, напивайся почаще, передай своему тренеру мое пожелание. Кстати, спасибо за комплимент, у тебя тоже «красивые глаха», что бы это ни значило…

Какую глупость мы бы совершили, Стив? Я хочу знать. Если бы были вместе на той одинокой вечеринки жалости к себе. Мне нравятся разные глупости, хотелось бы узнать твое мнение.

Прикрепляю фото, которое сделал в зеркале тренажерки. Просто чтобы тебе было о чем фантазировать. 

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> Re: пьяный Стив Роджерс

Все еще отходишь от похмелья? Прошла неделя, пора бы тебе ответить. 

Кстати, я тоже вырос в Бруклине. С какой ты улицы? Может, мы встречались с тобой в бакалейной лавке или в супермаркете на углу, где еще продают эту каменнобетонную жвачку из автомата?

Если тебе стыдно, Стив, то не стоит. Если хочешь, можем сделать вид, что того письма не было, и я не присылал тебе зловещее селфи, где обрезал себе полголовы. Я прекрасно умею притворяться, что все в порядке, это моя суперсила, Роджерс.

А какая у тебя? Напиши мне.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> ок, я понял

Мое фото оказало на тебя настолько неизгладимое впечатление, Роджерс? Хорошо, признаю, это было неуместно, и я не знаю, зачем я отправил тебе селфи без футболки. Мне самому до сих пор неприятно смотреть на свои шрамы, а многих людей с чувством прекрасного они попросту оскорбляют. Нужно было пощадить твои чувства.

Твое долгое молчание я не воспринимаю на свой счет. Сперва я решил, что ты снова ударился в тренировки или лежишь в больнице с очередной операцией на сердце, мозге или других жизненно важных органах, но спасибо твоему инстаграму, похоже, ты ведешь активную жизнь. Кстати, кто эта красотка на фото? Та peggi_sweet_carter, которая успевает лайкать все твои посты вперед меня? Ей очень идет ее красное платье, так и передай. Похоже, вы много времени проводите вместе, рад, что тебе больше не одиноко.

Тренер увозит меня в Швецию, где я должен откатать коммерческую программу перед подрастающим поколением. Понятия не имею, почему пригласили именно меня, но планирую быть «восторженным, а не тоскливым», и менее медведистым, как ты метко заметил.

4к на финишной прямой.

Барнс

 

<Тема письма:> 4континента!

Держитесь, я еду!!! Я надеру тебе зад, Баки Барнс, так и знай. На льду или в раздевалке, как сам захочешь.

Кстати, твои шрамы прекрасны. Любое тело прекрасно, в общем-то (кроме моего), но ты наверняка и сам знаешь, что выглядишь, как греческое божество. Наверняка тебе сто раз это говорили, так что не притворяйся тут скромником! Мое селфи ты не дождешься, не хочу, чтобы ты снова издевался над моим ростом, весом и пр.

Пегги благодарит за комплимент. Она действительно милашка. Мы познакомились на митинге в защиту прав иммигрантов (помнишь, ты как-то назвал меня маленьким наци?). Она помогает мне не сойти с ума, пока Наташа пытается убить меня тренировками и новой диетой. Я ем практически только брокколи, посыпанный щедрой порцией тертого кальция. М-м-м-м, bon appetite! 

Какой сюжет ты выбрал для показательного(9)? 

Искренне ваш, Стив-блюющий.

 

<Тема письма:> 4континента!!

Заметь, я придумал новую тему, там на один восклицательный знак больше. Я честно соблюдаю правила игры, в отличие от тебя. 

Прости, но тему моего показательного катания я тебе не скажу. Пирс запрещает делиться любыми подробностями заранее, даже моя сестра Бекка ничего не знает. Я не сам выбираю, что откатывать – это решает тренер, я доверяю его чутью. Он лучше знает, что мне подойдет.

Рад, что вы с Пегги Картер такие сознательные граждане, и знаешь, те времена, когда я обзывал тебя, остались далеко позади – хватит их мне уже припоминать. 

До встречи в Торонто.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> две недели

Итак, через две недели день Х. Когда ты прилетаешь в Торонто? В каком отеле остановишься? Мы встретимся до соревнований? Я бы хотел. У меня будет довольно плотный график тренировок и строгий режим, но Наташа готова выделить в моем расписании час после обеда, чтобы мы выпили кофе. Какой ты предпочитаешь? Старбакс или старбакс? Можем мы подпоить твоего тренера, чтобы он отпустил тебя ненадолго? Наташа готова отвлекать его самостоятельно. Ты ей нравишься (уж не знаю, почему).

Пожалуйста, ответь поскорее! Я надену свой лучший костюм ;)

Искренне ваш, Стив-реально-взолнованный

 

<Тема письма:> Неделя и пять дней

Не уверен, что у меня будет шанс выбраться в город. Мы остановимся на лыжной базе у самого леса, Пирс держит меня подальше от людей, так что я понемногу превращаюсь в медведя. Там отличный каток, так что я смогу снова и снова падать, пока не прекращу бояться.

Если у твоей Наташи нет личного самолета, и она не готова подбросить тебя, нам остается только ждать дня соревнований.

Баки

 

<Тема письма:> так нечестно((( (вложение: video_32557038)

Это жестокое обращение с фигуристами! Твой тренер действительно меня бесит. Мы с Наташей очень разочарованы. Она записала для тебя видео-послание, прикрепляю к письму.

Искренне ваш, печальный Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Неделя

Ты ведь знаешь, что она говорит там по-русски?

Я не знаю русского, Стив. Я родился в Румынии, на случай, если ты забыл (но румынского я тоже не знаю, в общем-то).

Ладно. В Торонто гребанный мороз, и если во время утренней пробежки я свалюсь в сугроб, то на соревнование Пирс прикатит меня вмерзшим к кубик льда, ты должен быть готов к такому.

Скоро увидимся, Стив, не падай духом.

 

<Тема письма:> три дня

Меня поселили в роскошном отеле в центре города. Роскошном по меркам Торонто, конечно. Из окна видно только метель. Ты все еще гуляешь по лесам? Пора бы тебе уже прибыть в город, Баки! В пятницу все начнется, а ты катаешь в субботу, верно? Я уточнил. Я тоже – значит, мы сможем посмотреть друг на друга. Каждое утро, пока мы с Наташей едем на каток, я таращусь в замерзшее окно в надежде увидеть печального ледяного медведя на одной из улиц города.

P.S. Наташа заставляет меня носить шапку из шерсти альпаки. Даже в машине. Вчера мы обедали, и она велела официанту разогреть мой сок в микроволновке, чтобы я не простыл. Я передумал, мне нравится твой тренер больше, давай меняться.

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Два дня

Я немного нервничаю, Стив. Нам обязательно видеться? 

 

<Тема письма:> Re: Два дня

Да, Баки. Хватит трусить. 

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> один день (завтра!!!)

Баки, ты всегда можешь отпустить несколько несмешных шуточек по поводу моей альпака-шапки, если не будешь знать, о чем со мной поговорить. Обещаю, это не будет неловким. К тому же, вряд ли у нас будет много времени на общение друг с другом, учитывая обстоятельства.

Все будет хорошо!

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Сегодня!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ладно.

Баки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6,7,9 - Короткая, произвольная программы и показательное выступление - то, из чего состоят соревнования.
> 
> 6 - короткая программа - это первая часть соревнований. Длится максимум 2 мин 50 сек, и за это время фигурист должен показать обязательные элементы: прыжки, шаги, вращения и основные позиции.
> 
> 7 - произвольная программа является второй частью соревнований и длится около 4 минут. Характерна сменой ритма (во время выступления может быть использовано несколько разных мелодий) и большей выразительностью. Также фигуристы там выполняют прыжки, шаги и вращения.
> 
> 9 - показательное выступление - там нет обязательных элементов и судьями оно не оценивается, это просто заключительное выступление на публику. Тут фигурист может проявить свои творческие порывы. Обычно это что-то очень сюжетное, с костюмами, разной бутафорией и т.п.
> 
> 8 - Аксель. Это такой крутой прыжок, названный в честь норвежского фигуриста Акселя Паульсена. Является самым сложным из прыжков в фигурном катании. Оценивается в первую очередь число оборотов во время этого прыжка, есть одиночный, тройной аксель, а также мифический четвертной - который еще никому не давался.


	3. Chapter 3

<Тема письма:> Поздравляю

Ты заслужил свое второе место, Стив! По правде говоря, ты заслужил даже первое, не знаю, куда глядели эти судьи. Максимофф двигался быстрее, но не сказать, чтобы его вращение с ногой было лучше твоего, и приземления у тебя чище. Возможно, все дело в костюме, тебе реально пора задуматься о смене имиджа.

Так или иначе, поздравляю! Дальше – мировой чемпионат, а за ним новые горизонты. Я буду болеть за тебя громче, чем Пегги Картер (что-то не увидел ее на трибуне позавчера).

Мы уже в самолете, и скоро мне скажут выключить телефон, так что всю дорогу придется пялиться в иллюминатор, чтобы не пялиться на унылую физиономию Пирса. Для него я – огромное разочарование. 

Но я хотел не об этом, а о другом. Спасибо, Стив. Я действительно был рад увидеть тебя, хоть это немного и странно. Мы переписываемся уже почти год (как летит время!), но встретились впервые. Не считая того раза, конечно, когда я случайно тебя оскорбил. 

Оказалось не так неловко, как я боялся. В жизни ты выше, чем на видео, и мне кажется, новая диета тебе на пользу – у тебя был здоровый вид. Твои глаза очень голубые. Когда ты отпускаешь свои циничные шуточки, у тебя именно такое выражение лица, как я и представлял. Прости, что не обнял тебя при встрече, это вышло неуклюже, но я не очень люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются. 

Мне кажется, я нес какую-то чепуху, я вообще ничего не помню, в голове стоял белый шум. К тому же, мы еще не откатали короткую программу в тот момент, и я мыслями был на льду. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось лично увидеть все это позорище. Думаю, я просто перенервничал. 

Спасибо, что был добр ко мне, и спасибо, что пришел в мою раздевалку после. Твой подарок лежит у меня в кармане куртки, я буду носить его с собой, на удачу. Прости, если разочаровал тебя. 

P.S. я не уловил тему твоей произволки – ты изображал курьера?? Что за странную музыку ты использовал? Это точно не Тейлор Свифт.

 

<Тема письма:> уже год?

Подумать только, а я забыл про наш юбилей. Ладно, исправлюсь через год! Что ты будешь делать на Рождество? У тебя будут каникулы, или Пирс просто уберет тебя в холодильник до следующих соревнований?

Спасибо за поздравления, я начну усиленно готовиться к чемпионату сразу после праздников. Рад, что тебе понравился крошка-Баки, этого медведя пришлось поискать по всему интернету, но того стоило. Вы очень мило смотритесь вместе :) 

Ты разочаровал меня всего лишь дважды за эту встречу, Баки.

1\. В первый раз – когда вместо приветствия отправил меня в джуниорскую лигу, вниз по лестнице, коридор направо. Это уже не смешная шутка, ты можешь лучше.

2\. Во второй раз – когда не понял отсылку к Скотту Пилигриму(10). Я смирился с тем, что ты знаешь лишь одну песню Тейлор, не умеешь нормально твиттить и твой инстаграм похож на стариковский, ок, но это? Не говори, что не читал комиксов или хотя бы не смотрел фильм. Ты ведь был в ТОРОНТО, Баки, припади уж к культуре!

Ты откатался нормально. Я видел, что ты можешь лучше, но также я знаю: ты сделал все, что мог на тот момент. Твоя программа показалась мне немного агрессивной (Зимний Солдат? Ты знаешь, что я против военных действий? Но очевидно, многие находят это сексуальным). 

Ты выглядишь старше своих лет, старше, чем на фото. Тебе точно 23? Ты выглядишь уставшим. Но тебе идут длинные волосы. Надеюсь, ты никогда их не пострижешь. И твои мускулы именно такие, как я себе и представлял.

Удачного полета, Баки, и легкого приземления.

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Скотт Пилигрим

Ладно, я купил комиксы. Начало довольно глупое. Он реально встречается со школьницей? Это как бы против закона. Моя мама бы не одобрила.

Но забегая вперед, знаешь, что мне интересно?

Рамона – это ведь женский персонаж. Ты изображал девчонку в своей произвольной программе, Стив Роджерс? Как прогрессивно.

Рождество я всегда провожу с семьей. Вся родня съезжается, мы забиваемся в крохотную квартиру и мешаем друг другу, пока не придет время ужинать. Обычно меня закармливают до отвала и потом допрашивают по поводу личной жизни, эта традиция никогда не меняется. Жду с нетерпением. 

Ты ведь тоже будешь на праздники в Бруклине? Я приеду только на пару дней, с 25 по 27, а Новый год уже встречу с Пирсом. Но если в эти даты ты будешь в Бруклине, приходи на семейный ужин, я буду рад.

Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> гендерные стереотипы

Не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы изображать женского персонажа во время своей произвольной программы. Это не делает меня менее «мужественным» или наоборот. Людям пора прекратить говорить такие вещи.

Я уверен, что тебе понравится Уоллес. Он мой любимчик. А Скотт довольно унылый парень, так что конечно, я не хотел изображать его в своем сольнике. 

Я уезжаю 26го, и это значит, у нас будет ровно один день, чтобы встретиться. Я снова задам этот вопрос:

СТАРБАКС??? Который напротив почтового отделения, за пожарной частью. Ну, ты знаешь.

Да или нет, Барнс. Решайся.

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> ДА

Но разве тебе можно пить кофе? С этим твоим сердцем и прочим?

P.S. Уоллес слишком коварный, на мой вкус.

 

<Тема письма:> пф-ф-ф, умоляю!

Это же старбакс, у них нет кофе. Только напитки из пыльцы фей, приправленные слезами единорога и большой шапкой взбитых сливок. Ничего со мной не будет.

Захвати Баки-младшего (я про медведя). У меня есть подарок для него.

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> С наступающим Рождеством! (вложение: img_family)

Привет, Стив! С наступающим Рождеством! Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь праздники. 

Я сейчас дома, с семьей. Здесь настоящий хаос, я не слышу собственных мыслей. Ма строит всех на кухне, а я увиливаю от работы благодаря моей руке (мама все еще считает, что после того падения меня нужно устроить с комфортом возле камина и лелеять, и конечно, мои сестры просто бесятся от этого). Так что да, я грею свои косточки возле камина, на котором уже висят праздничные носки, пью эгг-ног из своей любимой чашки (синяя, с трещиной на боку) и зависаю в телефоне. Наш старый пес Дамблдор (не смейся, его разрешили назвать Бекке, как младшей, а она фанатка ГП) свернулся у меня под пяткой и храпит. Елка наряжена, из духовки пахнет охренительно, старшая сестра с мужем и детьми должна приехать через пару часов, тогда мы все сядем за стол. По телеку без звука «Один дома», из проигрывателя завывает Синатра (мой папа его обожает, сентиментальный паршивец). Если может настроение быть более рождественским, то даже не знаю, где и у кого (возможно, у Санты, который застрял в дымоходе где-нибудь на севере страны). Жалко только, что в этом году снега на праздники мы, похоже, не дождемся.

Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, Стив! Пусть твой носок всегда будет полон, а дымоход прочищен. Еще раз: с наступающим Рождеством!!!

Хо, хо, хо – Баки.

P.S. высылаю тебе наше семейное фото – да, мы все в одинаковых дурацких свитерах, и да, оно супер-американское, так что тебе должно понравиться.

 

<Тема письма:> и тебя с Рождеством, Баки

Не думал, что ты такой любитель праздников, но судя по твоим поздравлениям (дважды) ты действительно проникся рождественским духом.

Для меня это просто день, и я не понимаю коммерческий ажиотаж вокруг Рождества, меня раздражают бесконечные очереди и пробки в городе, эта суета и праздничная лихорадка. Словно есть только один день в году, чтобы срочно съесть килограмм шоколада и перечитать всего Диккенса, не говоря уже о массовой вырубке елей.

В моем лофте нет никаких украшений, а из праздничного – только красный колпак, который мне всучили вчера в супермаркете, где я покупаю брокколи. Но вечером придут друзья, и мы посмотрим какое-нибудь старое кино и съедим что-нибудь тайское, возможно. У Сэма и Наташи тоже нет семьи, и они тоже избегают всего праздничного, так что мне с ними повезло.

Твоя мама очень красивая, похожа на итальянку (как я их себе представляю), а твои сестры все очень разные – но между всеми вами есть что-то неуловимо общее, наверное, это все улыбка. Дамблдор милашка, этакая седая щетка с ушами! И твоему отцу действительно идет этот свитер с пингвинами. Вы все смотритесь ужасно мило, я не мог перестать улыбаться, спасибо за фото! Надеюсь, ты вовсю насладишься праздником. Не ешь слишком много конфет.

Искренне твой, Гринч.

 

<Тема письма:> Ох, Стив

Ты должен был прийти к нам! Почему ты не сказал, что весь день проведешь один? Никто не должен грустить в Рождство. Мы все еще будем рады, если ты объявишься.

Все уже в сборе, и мне влетит, если я продолжу смотреть в телефон, но я только…

Прости, если я тебя расстроил своим письмом, и прости, что хвастался своей семьей. Я не знал… не думаю, что это лучшее время для расспросов, но если ты однажды захочешь мне рассказать про родителей, я буду здесь. Я всегда рядом, Стив.

Пора идти. Скоро увидимся!

 

<Тема письма:> ох, Баки!

Все в порядке, честно. Ты меня ничем не расстроил. Я рад, что у тебя есть такая большая, шумная, веселая, дружная семья, и что ты можешь проводить с ними время иногда – это очень ценно. У меня тоже есть семья, это мои друзья – они уже скоро будут, и я не одинок в эту ночь. Когда мы слегка напьемся, я пришлю тебе наше фото :) 

Сейчас ты, наверное, уже поедаешь рождественского гуся или что-то такое… я включил Синатру (твой отец похож на ценителя хорошей музыки), но он навевает тоску.

Моя мать умерла, когда я был подростком, но я хорошо помню ее. Она была самой доброй, самой честной и сильной женщиной на свете. Она никогда не была очень ласковой или нежной – у нас это было не принято, но ей я мог рассказать все на свете. Мне ее очень не хватает, не только сегодня, почти всегда. 

Своего отца я не знаю, и мне уже, честно говоря, неинтересно, кто он такой и где сейчас. 

Звонит домофон. Думаю, пришло время переключать плеер на Тейлор Свифт.

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> 26 декабря

Вроде, мы договаривались на эту дату? Обещанного фото я так и не дождался, но надеюсь, ты хоть встречу не отменишь. Иначе я буду сидеть в старбаксе, одинокий и – потенциально – с диабетом от их тройного фраппучино с ванилью. 

Баки

 

<Тема письма:> тройной фраппучино с ванилью

Может, добавишь туда еще и маршмеллоу? Похоже, ты любишь рисковать!

Я буду там. Мой самолет улетает в девять, так что у нас будет немного времени, но я правда хотел бы тебя увидеть. В четыре? За столиком, который спрятан за самой пышной елкой в зале?

P.S. и никаких шуток о джуниорской лиге на этот раз, прошу

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Re: тройной фраппучино с ванилью

На самом деле, я заказал какао. Но да, маршмеллоу присутствуют. И скоро они совсем растают. Столик за елкой был занят, но я нашел ничем не хуже – у окна, так что могу высматривать коротышек в альпака-шапках, беспокойно вытягивая шею.

Не говори, что ты из тех парней, которые всегда опаздывают.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> я как раз из тех парней

Уже бежим!

Искренне твой, Стив, и еще кое-кто

 

<Тема письма:> ну как?

Эй, Баки! Ну как? По-моему, я болтал слишком много. Обычно я куда спокойней, но, как ты и сказал когда-то – «белый шум в голове».

Ты не слишком разочарован? И как тебе Сэм?

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Re: ну как?

Очаровательно.

 

<Тема письма:> Re:re: ну как?

Вау! Это самое лаконичное и самое загадочное послание от Б.Барнса за всю историю нашей переписки. Что же может значить это «очаровательно»? Дай-ка догадаюсь:

1) Когда я увидел тебя поближе, то понял, что ты просто болтливый близорукий карлик, я умирал от скуки, мрачно глядя тебе за плечо, и теперь постараюсь отвечать максимально сухо, чтобы ты сам отвязался, и мне никогда больше не пришлось писать тебе.

2) Я был в восторге, наша встреча прошла феерично, я хотел бы навсегда сохранить ее в памяти, но сейчас я немного занят спасением мира, и не могу подробно ответить.

Какой из двух вариантов ближе к правде?

P.S. Кстати, а Сэму ты очень понравился!

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Re:re:re: ну как?

Безумно рад за Сэма.

 

<Тема письма:> Re:re:re:re: ну как?

Ого! Автор бестселлера «Очаровательно» выпускает новый хит! 

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Re:re:re:re:re: ну как?

Серьезно, Баки, что происходит?

Искренне твой, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Какого черта

Я и сам бы хотел в этом разобраться. Сэм отличный парень, очень дружелюбный, но я планировал встретиться не с ним, а с тобой. Я, безусловно, счастлив, что понравился ему, но все еще в замешательстве. И если ты планировал двойное свидание, то стоило хотя бы взять с собой долбанную Пегги Картер.

 

<Тема письма:> Re: Какого черта

Во-первых, следи за языком, Барнс. Не знаю, почему ты так зациклился на Пегги, но не желаю слушать оскорбления в ее адрес, или в адрес любой другой девушки.

Во-вторых, я не планировал никаких свиданий. Сэм мой исключительно гетеросексуальный друг.

Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Тогда я тем более не понимаю, что произошло. Зачем ты взял с собой на встречу своего исключительно гетеросексуального друга? Не пойми неправильно, Сэм действительно приятный малый, но какое отношение он имеет к тебе и ко мне?

Или постой, он был кем-то вроде твоего телохранителя, потому что ты решил, что я наброшусь на тебя и буду демонстрировать свои селфи из тренажерки? Очень мило, Роджерс.

Я действительно не люблю, когда люди так поступают. Я хотел бы знать заранее, кто придет ко мне на встречу, потому что это важно. Жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> прости

Теперь я понял, и да, это действительно было неправильно с моей стороны. Мне очень жаль, Баки! Сэм просто увязался за мной, мы встречались с ним в городе, и он должен был подбросить меня в аэропорт после встречи, так что показалось невежливым отсылать его куда-то, пока мы пьем кофе(какао). Но теперь я вижу, как это выглядело. Ты должен был чувствовать себя некомфортно из-за этого. Я действительно сглупил.

Прости меня.

Мне очень понравился твой подарок, хоть ты и вручил его так, будто мечтаешь свернуть мне шею на месте. Шапка очень теплая, а варежки очень пушистые (Наташа одобряет). Я надеваю это все без напоминания, потому что это напоминает о тебе. Я болтал столько глупостей, потому что думал, что при личной встрече (нормальной встрече, а не минутной болтовне в раздевалке) я тебя разочарую, ведь на самом деле во мне нет ничего интересного. Но несмотря на мою панику, и на то, что тебе было (явно) не по себе, ты был очень милым и сдержанным. Сэм сказал, что ты классный, и что мне повезло найти такого друга – а я с ним согласен.

Каникулы подошли к концу, и я возвращаюсь к тренировкам, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом на мировом чемпионате (попасть хотя бы в пятерку будет для меня честью). Каждое утро я встаю в шесть утра, а во сне продолжаю откатывать шаги, и иногда я чувствую себя слишком уставшим, чтобы просто жить – надеюсь, мои страдания тебя хоть немного утешат.

Если ты не совсем меня ненавидишь, пожалуйста, напиши что-нибудь. 

Хоть что-нибудь.

Что угодно.

Твой Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Зимний (вложение: img_1, img_2, png_3)

Ты видел? В интернете ты стал реально популярным. Я перепостил себе на страницу несколько фанартов, которые не совсем передают твой грозный вид, но достаточно симпатичные. Я не стал постить неприличные, но прикрепляю их к письму, чтобы ты ознакомился (дедуля, ты, должно быть, вообще не в курсе всемирного обожания?). Этот твой произвольный номер всех очень впечатлил (говорил же, военных многие считают сексуальными).

Они все зовут тебя Зимним Солдатом. Ходят слухи, что ты русский шпион. В Японии делают футболки с твоим фото, я заказал парочку онлайн.

Баки, ты стал знаменитым и забыл своего старого друга Стива?

Или все это время ты реально был шпионом, а со мной связался, чтобы узнать государственные секреты? Так вот, у меня их нет! Есть только один, личный: мне не хватает моего друга по переписке. 

Ну, что будешь с этим делать?

Твой Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Зимний, мать его

Мой менеджер в восторге от этого. Это немного искупает в его глазах мою никчемность и то, что я слил 4К. Мне предложили несколько коммерческих выступлений и съемку в рекламе (я в ужасе, но мой менеджер уже потирает руки). Они хотят, чтобы я катался в коже и с бутафорским оружием. В интернете незнакомые люди обсуждают мою задницу, мою личную жизнь, мою придуманную биографию (самая интересная версия – я киборг, и руку мне заменили на железную, чтобы в ответственный момент я мог использовать ее как оружие; должно быть, во время каскада).

Рад, что тебя это все забавляет.

Спасибо, что дал мне время. Я немного остыл. Теперь я понимаю, что слишком бурно отреагировал. Наверное, потому что я очень долго ждал твой встречи, и все вышло не по-моему.

Я совсем не помню, что ты там говорил, но да, рот у тебя не закрывался. Тебе идут очки. Ты еще больше похож на хипстера. Я тебя не ненавижу.

Весна совсем близко, и ты, должно быть, по уши в тренировках перед ЧМ. Так что не буду отвлекать тебя от работы своими письмами. 

Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> ура! Он говорит!

Поотвлекай хоть немного! Пришли мне селфи из тренажерки. Или что-нибудь из семейных архивов. Или пришли фото Баки-младшего в его милом звездно-полосатом трико. Не говори, что ему не понравилось, я отлично разбираюсь в моде. 

Баки, можешь дать мне свой реальный адрес? Где ты сейчас находишься, к какому выступлению готовишься?

Твой Стив

 

<Тема письма:> я все испортил? (вложение: video_no_name).

Мы когда-нибудь вернемся к нашему прежнему, бодро-беззаботному тону? Баки, если бы я знал, что ты такой обидчивый, я был бы вдвойне – нет, втройне! – осторожным.

Или может, слава вскружила тебе голову. Возможно, сейчас ты где-нибудь в Вегасе, раздаешь автографы, венчаешь людей вместо Элвиса, снимаешься в рекламе стирального порошка и все такое… (я все еще хочу получить твой адрес)

Прошло две недели, и уверяю, я достаточно сконцентрирован на тренировках, одно маленькое письмо мне не повредит. Чтобы доказать это, прикрепляю видео: я снял это для тебя. Знаю, великий Б.Барнс не раскрывает произвольную, показательную и даже короткую программу раньше времени, но я простой бесхитростный парень, вовсе не шпион, и хочу с тобой этим поделиться. 

Напиши мне, когда будешь готов, раз уж ты меня «не ненавидишь».

Твой Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Вау!(с)Стив Роджерс

Я мог бы сказать, что у тебя отличная техника, но ты и сам это знаешь. Хотя бы потому, что всегда получаешь максимальные оценки за все обязательные элементы. Я мог бы также сказать, что твои выступления «выразительные» - так часто говорят о твоем катании, Роджерс. 

Но честно… я не знаю. Это было красиво. Чертовски красиво, и я не мог оторвать глаз, и я боялся за тебя, и ты летаешь, как птица, может, у тебя кости полые или что-то такое. Не знаю, кто выбирал музыку, ты или твой русский тренер, но это охренеть как хорошо вместе смотрится. Если ты возьмешь золото на ЧМ, я вообще не удивлюсь.

Спасибо, что откатал это для меня.

Тем временем я снялся в рекламе бритв (не стиральный порошок: совсем другое дело). Откатал несколько показательных по стране. Дал интервью одному онлайн-изданию (очень. странные. вопросы.) Не знаю, откуда столько шума, я ведь даже 4К откатал позорно – должно быть, это все имидж. Мы приходим к тому, что фигурное катание для меня больше не искусство и даже не спорт, а просто работа. И платят за нее хорошо.

Скоро я поеду в Японию. Мой менеджер заключил контракт на серию выступлений. Говорят, японские фаны безумны. Поживем – увидим (да, спасибо за ту картинку, где у меня щупальца).

Я бы отправил тебе свой адрес, но у меня буквально нет дома, только номера в отелях.

Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Баки, ты видел? <ссылка>

Как ты? Что происходит?

Стив

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 - Скотт Пилигрим. Это комикс (впоследствии фильм) про парнишку из Торонто.  
> Скотт - отъявленный неудачник и главный персонаж истории. Он влюбляется в таинственную Рамону, которая работает курьером (довольно необычным). Также в комиксе присутствует Уоллес, лучший друг Скотта и открытый гей (очаровашка).


	4. Chapter 4

<Тема письма:> Re: без темы

Просто держись подальше от всего этого, Стив. Я справлюсь сам.

Я сейчас пытаюсь разобраться, мы пытаемся. Не могу давать комментарии, менеджер запретил обсуждать это с кем-либо, пока идет расследование.

Пожалуйста, только одно: я никогда не имел дело с гребаным допингом, клянусь тебе. Будь это не так, я бы катался намного лучше. 

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> я знаю

Бак, я даже бы и на секунду не засомневался.

Что мы имеем: какой-то третьесортный фигурист, который даже гран-при не одолел, обвиняет тебя не пойми в чем. Как только его ловят на использовании допинга, он заявляет, что это ты дал ему – потому что сам регулярно принимал – в одно из ваших «жарких свиданий» в отеле. Использует тебя, как спасательный круг, просто потому что людям куда интересней скандал со знаменитым «Зимним Солдатом», а не с каким-то безвестным Броком Рамлоу.

Я знаю тебя, Баки. 

Я знаю, что ты никогда не ввязался бы в подобную грязь. 

Что ты никогда не искал легких путей, наоборот, преодолевал себя на каждом соревновании, и допинг тут никак не замешан. 

Я знаю, что ты никогда не стал бы портить карьеру другого фигуриста. 

Я знаю, что ты и на милю бы не приблизился к такому жалкому существу, как этот Рамлоу.

Я знаю, что ты можешь справиться сам, но еще я знаю, что ты не должен всегда справляться сам, Баки. Уверен, как только расследование закончится, с тебя снимут все обвинения, и нам не придется больше возвращаться к этому. А пока этого не случилось, я сделаю все, чтобы люди знали правду. Как ты однажды мудро заметил, у меня действительно много подписчиков.

Вместе до конца. 

Твой Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> Re: я знаю

Стив, ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь.

Я просил тебя не ввязываться в это. А ты запустил гребаный флешмоб в твиттере. Не хватало тебе только скандала с допингом перед мировым чемпионатом.

Отлично, блядь, сработано, Мистер Справедливость.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> где я ошибся?

Я знаю, что ты переживаешь сейчас не лучшие времена. Но я хочу поддержать тебя. Не обязательно срываться на мне и изображать мудака, тебе это не идет.

P.S. я знаю тебя достаточно, даже если тебе это и не нравится. Я ни с кем в своей жизни не говорил так много и откровенно, как с тобой, Мистер Справлюсь Сам.

Стив

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Японцы хотят отменить контракт. Пирс прекращает работу со мной. Я не буду по нему скучать. Теперь я сам по себе, но это к лучшему. Нет, не сам по себе: есть ты, и твои мейлы – единственное, что поддерживает меня сейчас. Но этого достаточно; не нужно делать заявлений в Сети от моего имени. Не хочу, чтобы после ты был разочарован.

Завтра я даю официальное интервью в одну газету, и еще одно интервью по телефону. В жизни не давал интервью, и глядите-ка – трижды за месяц (не так я представлял себе славу).

Пожалуйста, Стив, останови свою команду онлайн-мстителей. Мне только пикетов и петиций не хватало.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> мои поздравления

Ну, полагаю, твоя карьера спасена. 

Без Пирса тебе будет только лучше, а японцы обязательно передумают. Своих «мстителей» я отозвал, как ты и просил. Отличное интервью, кстати. 

Удачного завершения расследования.

С.

 

<Тема письма:> Ты злишься?

Стив?

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> нет

С чего бы мне злиться?

Искренне ваш, Стив

 

<Тема письма:> о, нет

Ну, например, с того, что ты не достаточно хорошо меня знаешь. Я предупреждал, что ты будешь разочарован, и вот оно случилось.

P.S. О, нет. Только не «искренне ваш, Стив» снова! Не поступай так со мной.

Твой Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> не совсем мой

Да, ты прав. Я действительно немного разочарован.

С.

 

<Тема письма:> Зачем ты это делаешь?

И в чем же?

Дай угадаю. В том, что – цитирую: «ты и на милю бы не приблизился к такому жалкому существу, как этот Рамлоу»? Что ж, он не казался мне жалким в тот момент.

И я не единственный человек на свете, который не умеет выбирать партнеров.

Б.

 

<Тема письма:> делаю что?

Да, к сожалению. Ты не единственный.

С.

 

<Тема письма:> Ты знаешь, что. И знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь.

Что ты хотел, Стив? Чтобы я хранил тебе верность? Чего ради?

Не притворяйся, что не заметил, как я влюбился в тебя. Ты ясно дал мне понять, что заигрывания тебе не интересны. Ты предпочитаешь проводить время со своими исключительно гетеросексуальными друзьями и своей подружкой в красном. Что ж, отлично: мне хватало просто быть твоим другом, хоть это было и сложно. Я встречался с другими людьми. С одним, в общем-то. Пару раз. Ради секса, по большей части. Но тебя это не должно волновать, не так ли?

И что теперь? Устроишь мне сцену ревности? Обвинишь в плохом вкусе? Осмеешь в твиттере?

Даже не знаю, чего мне бояться.

Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> Ладно, кажется, теперь знаю.

Просто исчезнешь, верно?

Как будто ничего и не было.

Очень смело, Роджерс.

Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Сэм – исключительно гетеросексуален.

Наташа предпочитает девушек.

Пегги – асексуальный аромантик.

Я пансексуален.

P.S. Сегодня ты приснился мне. Мне не нравится, к чему это ведет.

Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> Re: без темы

К ЧЕМУ это ведет? К ЧЕМУ, СТИВ?

Спасибо за увлекательный экскурс в жизнь сексуальных меньшинств, очень познавательно. Также я рад, что ты все это время даже не думал опровергнуть мои мысли о том, что вы с Пегги вместе. 

P.S. Ты был прав, японцы передумали. Мне даже принесли извинения. 

 

<Тема письма:> Re: re: без темы

Это отличная новость! Предлагаю однажды чокнуться бокалами за это.

Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Ха!

А ты чертовски упрямый, верно?

И ты не собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос… Ладно, закругляюсь. Я сам уже устал. Почему бы нам не сделать паузу, Стив? У тебя чемпионат на носу, и меньше всего тебе сейчас нужно разбираться с подобным эмоциональным хламом. А я чувствую себя глупо, пытаясь выудить из тебя то, что ты на самом деле не думаешь. Займусь лучше поисками хорошего тренера.

Удачи и все такое.

 

<Тема письма:> и все такое

Сейчас три часа ночи. Я не собирался тебе отвечать на твой последний мейл, потому что… потому что ты прав, и лучше бы сейчас сконцентрироваться на другом (и звучит все это довольно агрессивно, а мне не нравится общаться с мудачным Баки). Но три часа ночи, к черту режим, я не могу заснуть. Твоя вина, Барнс. 

Хочешь один секрет?

Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Ого

Хочу!

Но сначала признайся: ты опять там напиваешься в одиночестве?

Баки-не-моя-вина-Барнс

 

<Тема письма:> секрет 1

Помнишь, я пришел с Сэмом в тот день? Вообще-то, я специально попросил его пойти со мной. Он считал, что это плохая идея, но я не мог встречаться с тобой один на один. Я понял это, когда увидел твое семейное фото – ты улыбался так ярко и был такой счастливый там, и я подумал, что просто не могу.

Я не хотел влюбиться в тебя, потому что это очевидно плохая идея.

Вот почему Сэм пошел со мной, и это все равно не помогло.

 

<Тема письма:> Так значит?..

Хотелось бы знать, а где секрет номер 2?

И еще вопрос: почему влюбляться в меня плохая идея?

Давай я сделаю пару предположений, а ты сам сможешь выбрать, какие из них подходят.

1\. Потому что ты катаешься намного лучше меня, и если мы будем вместе, это будет слоном в комнате?

2\. Потому что я слишком привлекателен и разобью тебе сердце?

3\. Потому что ты слишком привлекателен и разобьешь мне сердце?

4\. Потому что в твоем контракте есть запрет на отношения?

5\. Потому что брюнеты не в твоем вкусе?

6\. Потому что я русский шпион?

7\. Потому что наши знаки зодиака плохо сочетаются?

8\. Потому что ты мой лучший (читай: единственный) друг, и если мы будем встречаться, а потом расстанемся, я этого не перенесу?

9\. Потому что Брок Рамлоу тебе угрожает? (ты легко набьешь ему морду, я уверен)

10\. Потому что ты неизлечимо болен? (см. «Осень в Нью-Йорке»)?

11\. Потому что я знаю только одну песню Тейлор Свифт?

12\. Потому что на тебе лежит проклятье, и кто тебя поцелует, никогда больше не сделает лутц?

13\. Потому что однажды я назвал тебя наци, и ты никогда мне это не простишь?

14\. Потому что секрет №2 – то, что ты вампир\оборотень\русалка\каннибал? Уверен, я смогу с этим смириться. 

15\. Потому что ты уже женат?

Черт возьми, Стив, ты отыскал мне медведя. И СШИЛ для него чертов костюм. Хватит отрицать очевидное. Давай встретимся и обсудим все лично, как мужчины.

(или, если ты не хочешь "гендерных стереотипов", как взрослые (фу-у)).

Твой Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> вариант 2

А ты реально самонадеянный! 

Но вот в чем дело, Баки: я не встречаюсь ни с кем ради секса, как делаешь ты. По правде сказать, я вообще не фанат секса, по крайней мере, не придаю ему такого значения.

И когда я влюблюсь, все становится внезапно очень серьезным. Назови меня консервативным, назови меня занудой, как угодно. У меня есть друзья, но впервые я встретил… родственную душу. И если мы будем встречаться, а потом расстанемся, я этого не перенесу.

Пожалуйста, давай не будем все портить.

Твой Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> Просто так (вложение: img_steve)

Привет, Стив! Как поживаешь?

Прости, что давно не писал. Был жутко занят. Я откатал три программы на этой неделе. В меня кидались игрушками – было реально много мишек Баки, это ты их надоумил? А также на лед кинули трусики. Ничего не хочу знать об этом. Но японские фанаты реально милые: нигде еще меня не встречали так дружелюбно, словно я суперзвезда.

Здесь все реально маленькое (тебе бы понравилось): я каждый день бьюсь головой о притолоку над дверью в апартаментах, которые снял мне менеджер. Это милый домик рядом с горячими источниками, здесь живет толстый кот (к нему тоже относятся так, будто он суперзвезда) и крошечная, сморщенная хозяйка, которую зовут Ока-сан. Рамен – самое вкусное, что я ел в жизни.

Я сегодня нашел кое-что на тамблере, начал выяснять, и оказывается, у тебя есть свой фан-клуб, Стив Роджерс! Больше того, тебя тоже рисовали с щупальцами (на случай, если ты не видел, прикрепляю картинку). Она теперь на заставке моего телефона, очень симпатично.

ЧМ на следующей неделе. Наверное, ты света белого не видишь. Уверен, у тебя все получится. Я буду держать кулаки и ударю за тебя в колокольчик у храма.

Просто хотел пожелать удачи.

Баки

 

<Тема письма:> не теряешь формы

Все еще можешь писать довольно непринужденно, так держать, господин Зимний!

Рад, что ты наслаждаешься японским гостеприимством. 

Не подавать признаков жизни больше месяца, просто чтобы внезапно объявиться и похерить к чертям мои нервы – это отличный ход, Баки. Мои аплодисменты.

Стив

 

<Тема письма:> стараюсь как могу

Следи за языком, Роджерс!

Ты доступно все объяснил, я оставил тебя в покое. Чего еще ты хочешь?

Баки

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Пошел ты к черту.

 

<Тема письма:> чм

Я хотел приехать на чемпионат, чтобы увидеть твое выступление. Но теперь сомневаюсь, хорошая ли это идея. Скажи мне, как будет лучше сделать.

Твой Баки.

 

<Тема письма:> без темы

Стив?..

 

<Тема письма:> лутцбергер

Видишь ли, я никогда не переживал из-за лутцев(11). Ты знаешь, прыжки у меня выходят хорошо, особенно – вращательные, особенно – по дуге назад. Я не был уверен в твиззле(12), который Наташа зачем-то добавила в мою произвольную, но он хорошо смотрится и я как следует отточил его – а лутц всегда получался без особых усилий.

А потом это. Лутцбергер(13) – а значит, полный провал. Максимальная сбавка за ребро и отрыв. Все стало ясно еще в воздухе, но что там поделаешь? Только приземляться. Я летел и мне казалось, я видел тебя в толпе: в твоей синей куртке, в кепке, надвинутой на лоб, губы едва шевелятся, пока ты считаешь мои обороты. Конечно, разглядеть тебя в этой толпе было нереально, но я знал, что ты где-то там – и потому я вернулся на лед и откатал до конца, и потом еще, сидя с Наташей на трибуне, улыбался в камеру, пока она наезжала на мое лицо едва ли не вплотную. 

Спасибо, что пришел ко мне после выступления. Без тебя пережить это все было бы гораздо сложнее, но так – я думал не про лутц, а про то, как еще длиннее отросли твои волосы (что я за идиот, наверное). В моей голове что-то непоправимо сдвинулось. Ты выглядел таким виноватым, таким расстроенным, будто это был твой провал там, а не мой – но спасибо, что ты ни разу не заговорил об этом, или о чем-то другом, настолько же сокрушительном.

Спасибо, что подождал вместе со мной мой вылет. Япония изменила тебя: мне кажется, ты стал держать спину прямее, а с Наташей ты был таким убийственно любезным, что мне стало не по себе. Ты почти не улыбался, почти не говорил, но ты всегда был тихим, когда мы встречались – только в письмах ты болтаешь без остановки. В этот раз мы много молчали: у меня не было сил, у Наташи – настроения, а ты просто смотрел на меня так, будто я что-то интересное. Спасибо и за это тоже.

Спасибо за твой подарок. Очень изящно. Мне казалось, такие вещи чаще дарят женщинам... но мне нравится шелк, и наверное, в Японии все носят халаты. Красивые карпы на спине; Наташа говорит, они золотисто-рыжие, я не слишком разбираюсь в цветах, как ты помнишь. Но мне нравится носить его по утрам, хотя в моем лофте довольно зябко. И спасибо, что дал мне свой японский адрес (значит ли это, что ты наконец нашел свой дом?). 

Я разозлился, когда получил твое прошлое письмо. Все время твоего радио-молчания я был «кошмарно рассеянным и страдающим» - слова Наташи – а ты в это время радостно объедался раменом и гладил толстых котов, ну супер. И кажется, неплохо проводил время. Ну, или хорошо делал вид. На моем месте любой бы разозлился! 

Мне плохо, когда ты пишешь мне такие письма, но еще хуже, когда вообще ничего не пишешь. Я тут подумал, и кажется, ты мой лутцбергер. Не знаю, как объяснить понятней, ясно только, что остановить это уже невозможно, к каким последствиям бы не привело.

Прости, если сгущаю краски. Когда я в печали, я становлюсь «ужасно патетичным» - слова Сэма.

Твой Стив

 

<Тема письма:> Конверт

Сегодня мне пришло письмо. Конверт из очень плотной бумаги, почерк мелкий и совершенно неразборчивый (слава дотошным почтальонам, которых я здесь, кстати, ни разу не видел) – именно так я его себе и представлял. 

Ока-сан положила его на коврик у двери в мою комнату – такой круглый плоский коврик, что-то из народного творчества, очень пестрый, возле него нужно оставлять обувь, к чему я никогда не привыкну. Конверт лежал рядом с моими гигантскими разношенными ботинками, и это выглядело как чертово преступление. 

Я, конечно, открыл его не сразу. Сначала я в свое удовольствие обнюхал его, покрутил в руках, попробовал на вкус и прикинул вес. У меня были догадки, что же там может быть внутри.

Может, признание? Что-нибудь шокирующее.

Или газетная вырезка.

Или твой номер телефона.

Или селфи без рубашки.

Или картинка с щупальцами. Ну, тут я почти угадал, верно?

Этот рисунок, Стив. Он уже слишком. Как слишком было то видео – то, как ты создал целую произвольную для меня, и я видел, что это было сделано для меня, с самой первой секунды. Как были слишком твои твиттер-войны за мое честное имя. Как слишком почти все, что связано с тобой.

На рисунке я выгляжу симпатичней, чем в жизни (ты вроде говорил, у тебя непорядок со зрением?). Похоже, ты использовал ту мою старую запись, чтобы нарисовать лицо. Черно-белая техника тебе подходит. Говорят, талантливые люди талантливы во всем. Я нарочно пошел в твой инстаграм, чтобы убедиться, что ты никогда – НИКОГДА – ни словом не упоминал, что рисуешь. Это твой секрет №2?

И вот что еще странно: ни строчки, кроме моего адреса на конверте. Ни подписи, ни пожелания, ни слова! Так странно после всех этих писем.

Не знаю, что мне делать с таким молчаливым Стивом Роджерсом. 

Твой Баки

 

<Тема письма:> Саке!

Или знаю: надо тебя напоить! Все станет куда веселее. Я пьянею от одного запаха алкоголя, так что это было плохой идеей: идти в рюмочную. Но что еще остается такому лутцбергеру, как я? Только напиваться.

Меня зовут в караоке. Как думаешь, стоит? Вдруг и у меня есть неожиданные таланты. Я пришлю тебе видео. А пока у меня только пара вопросов:

1\. Какое твое любимое блюдо?

2\. Я тебе еще снился?

3\. У тебя есть злобныебывшие, с которыми мне нужно сразиться?

4\. Чем ты занят, когда ты совсем один в своем лофте?

5\. Каким ты был в детстве?

6\. Ты любишь спать на спине или на боку?

7\. Ты носишь очки дома?

8\. Какую книгу ты сейчас читаешь?

Поговори со мной, Стив. Выпей со мной. Чокнемся с экранами наших телефонов.

Чмоки! 

Бааааакииии

 

<Тема письма:> «чмоки»

Рад, что тебе понравился мой рисунок настолько, что ты пошел и напился (фейспалм).

Отвечая на твои вопросы, я

1\. Люблю все, что исключает брокколи. И шпинат. Шпинат кошмарен. Не хочу говорить об этом.

2\. Да.

3\. У меня нет ни злобных, ни добрых бывших, если уж тебя это интересует. Я никогда не был «лакомым кусочком» во времена, когда мои ровесники изучали свою сексуальность, а потом я был слишком занят фигурным катанием, чтобы глядеть по сторонам. Так что вот он, перед тобой: Капитан Девственность.

4\. Когда я один, я: пою перед зеркалом, жую бутерброды, зависая в ютубе, рисую комиксы, читаю комиксы, навожу чистоту, готовлю, делаю гимнастику, пишу тебе, жду ответов, веду блоги, немного мастурбирую. 

5\. В детстве я был одной сплошной проблемой. 

6\. Я сплю в такой позе, где меня не накрывает кашель, а спина не слишком болит. Чаще всего это поза загогулины.

7\. Да, я ношу дома очки. На самом деле, у меня их несколько. Я знаю, ты фанат очков, дедуля.

8\. Если не считать комиксы (которые многие недооценивают), сейчас я перечитываю свою любимую. Алису.

Итак, надеюсь я ответил на все интересующие тебя вопросы, мистер Барнс. Мне приходится давать много интервью в последнее время. Обычно людей интересует, что я собираюсь делать дальше, после такого сокрушительного провала на Чемпионате Мира. 

Обычно я говорю, что программа останется прежней: ежедневные тренировки и упорная работа. Но Наташа считает, мне нужно сделать перерыв. Пожить немного, посмотреть вокруг. Заняться личной жизнью.

Я не знаю, что ей известно, но она может быть довольно настойчивой.

Баки, когда ты возвращаешься в НЙ?

Твой Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> Деловое предложение.

Привет, Барнс.

Я знаю, что в данный момент у тебя нет постоянного тренера, и ты находишься в поиске. Я посмотрела твои выступления, изучила твои оценки и считаю, что здесь есть хороший потенциал. Также мне известно, что Фьюри сделал тебе предложение. И после весеннего перерыва ты вернешься на лед уже в парное катание с Марией Хилл. Она сильный игрок и отличный спортсмен, мои поздравления.

У меня есть другое предложение для тебя. Я тренировала джуниорскую лигу девочек больше пяти лет, после чего стала личным тренером Стива Роджерса. И до сих пор занималась только одним спортсменом за раз, но теперь готова это изменить.

Я буду готовить Стива к следующему Чемпионату Мира, начиная с мая. Согласна тогда же начать работу с тобой. Подумай об этом.

Конечно, вам придется проводить много времени вместе на тренировках. А в случае, если вы оба наберете достаточно высокие оценки – придется соревноваться друг с другом на Чемпионате Мира. Также хочу предупредить, что могу быть довольно строгой со своими спортсменами.

На этом все.

Наталья Романофф.

Ps Знаю, ты ожидаешь от меня чего-то вроде «обидишь его – вырву твое сердце», раз уж я друг Стива. Но это деловое письмо. Без лишней болтовни. Плюс я знаю, что вы оба те еще монстры. Неясно, кому придется сложнее в этих отношениях.

Иногда я вижу Стива, и он таращится в свой смартфон. С мечтательной улыбкой. И лицом идиота. Тогда мне кажется, что это все… не такая уж плохая идея.

Просто на заметку.

 

<Тема письма:> какого черта?

Какого черта, Баки Барнс? 

Заявляешься ко мне под окна со своим «бумбоксом», чтобы доказать, что романтика еще жива? Или чтобы высмеять мои музыкальные вкусы? 

Или что – это можно считать любовной серенадой?

По крайней мере, ты выбрал не худшую песню Тейлор для этого ОГЛУШИТЕЛЬНОГО представления. Хотя в ней и звучало слово «проблема» не меньше шести раз. (14)

Ты такой пижон. 

Я ненавижу бейсбол, и тебе придется с этим смириться. Нельзя любить ДВА спорта сразу. И я предупреждал, что танцор из меня никудышный. Но планетарий мне понравился. Готов поспорить, ты всех своих парней туда водишь.

В общем, свидание было окей. Нормальное. Можно повторить.

Барнс. Я тебя обожаю.

Всегда твой Стив.

 

<Тема письма:> Re: какого черта?

Взаимно.

И кстати, Стив – тебе НЕ ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО писать мне письма, пока я хожу за твоим кошмарным кофе из старбакса. Сейчас я вернусь, и сможешь сказать мне все лично. Подкрути батареи в своем промозглом лофте, иначе нам придется вернуться под одеяла.

Не то, что бы я возражал (а ты?).

Всегда твой, 

искренне,

с любовью,

Б.Барнс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 - лутц это тоже прыжок, названный в честь фигуриста Алоиза Лутца. Также в нем присутствует вращение, фигурист катится по дуге спиной вперед, сверху его траектория в лутце похожа на S. Второй по сложности после акселя.
> 
> 12 - твиззл - шаг с вращением на льду, используется в танцах на льду, для мужчин-одиночников не является обязательным элементом.
> 
> 13 - лутцбергер - ошибочно выполненный лутц, во время которого нарушена техника выполнения и в лутц вмешивается другое движение: риттбергер (прыжок петлей). Такая ошибка несет за собой большой вычет баллов, хотя сам по себе прыжок может оставаться сложным и выполненным чисто, без падений, спотыканий и прочего... но просто это не лутц.
> 
> 14 - песня, которую Баки исполнил для Стива - "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
>  
> 
> Спасибо, что прочли, и простите за ООС фигyрного катания))

**Author's Note:**

> 1, 2, 3, 5.  
> Сезон фигуриста состоит из следующих мероприятий:  
> \- Челленджеры (они же "бэшки")  
> \- затем серия Гран-при  
> \- Национальный чемпионат  
> \- Чемпионат Европы/Чемпионат четырех континентов  
> \- Мировой чемпионат  
> Потом каникулы, отпуск, и все по новой.
> 
> 1 - Гран-при. Крупный коммерческий турнир, состоящий из серии выступлений. За призовые места в нем дают деньги.  
> Победа в двух этапах Грани-при гарантирует участие в финале.  
> 2 - Чемпионат континентов, он же ЧЧК или 4К - соревнование, которое проводится между фигуристами Америки, Азии, Африки и Океании. В то же время отдельно проводится Чемпионат Европы.  
> 3 - Национальный чемпионат - проводится среди фигуристов одной страны, чтобы отобрать тех, кто поедет на ЧЧК  
> 5 - Челленджеры ("бэшки" - жаргон) - небольшие соревнования, где фигуристы откатывают свою программу.
> 
> 4 - СДВ - синдром дефицита внимания. состояние, которое вызывает гиперактивность, импульсивность и стабильную невнимательность. Данный синдром проявляется в детстве и может сохранять свое влияние и во взрослой жизни.


End file.
